1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulation systems and methods. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a shooting simulation system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training of personnel is a necessary ingredient to create and maintain an effective fighting or law enforcement team. For the military, realistic training provides experience for soldiers prior to encountering actual real world combat. Training enables an individual to make mistakes prior to when the individual's or a teammate's life is at stake. Likewise, training in law enforcement is also helpful to enable the law enforcement officers to be properly prepared for various dangerous situations. Furthermore, training is useful in the development of effective tactics geared to a specific threat.
An important component of the training of these individuals is arms training. Specifically, the use of firearms to enhance or maintain shooting accuracy and in conjunction with operations involving other persons is particularly important. Infantry combat training has advanced in recent years with the use of computer and video simulations that teach marksmanship and situational awareness. However, despite this evolution, live on ground exercises are still considered to be the backbone of army training. This live force-on-force training is currently conducted using Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES) where rifle fire is simulated by lasers.
The MILES system consists of an Infrared (IR) laser mounted and bore sighted on the rifle and IR sensors attached to the helmet and torso of the soldier. The laser beam from the rifle must have a dispersion angle such that the “spot” it projects is large enough that it cannot fall between the sensors and be undetected. However, the MILES simulated “bullet” has a much larger diameter (approximately ten inches at 250 yards) than an actual bullet. This can cause some shots to be scored as hits that, in reality, would be near misses while hits below the waist of a target soldier are scored as misses. Additionally, the laser beam does not curve toward the ground like a projectile. Furthermore, because of the speed of the laser beam, there is no need to “lead” a target as would be necessary in the real world.
Another problem with MILES, or any other receptor based system, is that competitive, young soldiers want to win the combat “game.” This, in turn, may lead to cheating and dishonest tactics. The MILES system can be compromised by defeating or degrading the receptors worn by the soldier. Some of these techniques that soldiers have used to degrade the receptors' performance include assuming postures that expose less receptors, blocking receptors with their hands and arms, smearing receptors with mud, or even covering the receptors with tape. An unintended consequence of these techniques in the laser engagements may be that soldiers may lack a realistic respect for enemy fire.
The United States Army is well aware of these shortcomings. Therefore, the Army has developed One Tactical Engagement Simulation System (OneTESS) to augment, and eventually replace MILES. OneTESS proposes to use “electronic bullets” that are based on geo-pairing. The system is connected wirelessly and sensors communicate the position of the shooter and target as well as the weapon orientation at the time of the shot. From this data, who shot whom may be computed by a processing system. However, for line of sight rifle fire, the location and orientation sensors would have to be extremely precise to achieve the accuracy of laser systems. For example, a rifle orientation error of 0.1 degrees is the best accuracy of current feasible sensors. This would produce an error of 15 inches at a range of 250 yards, an error that is about double the current MILES system. OneTESS also requires accurate terrain data. OneTESS uses a Synthetic Natural Environment (SNE) database so that if a target is hidden behind an object or in a foxhole, a hit would not be scored. For most exercises, OneTESS would rely on Global Positioning System (GPS) to determine a player's position on the field. However, GPS systems have inherent error sources, such as atmospheric interference, multi-path RF signals and blockage by structures. In urban terrain, multi-path RF signals and blockage problems are more acute. Reliable positioning of the shooter and target by GPS will probably never be more accurate than plus or minus half a meter. Also, the GPS system would determine the location of the GPS unit worn or carried by the soldier. Since it cannot always be positioned at the center of visual mass of the soldier, an additional error of several inches is also introduced.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a system which incorporates an optical recognition system with OneTESS to provide a more accurate and realistic training system. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have an optical recognition system and method which provides a simple optical recognition system for use in firearm simulation exercises. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.